October 10, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = October 10, 2019 | venue = The Brentwood Centre | city = Brentwood, England | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #63 | special = | previous = October 3 | next = October 17 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on October 10, 2019. Summary The Hunt was on as Wild Boar & Primate conquered Pretty Deadly in NXT UK’s opening match with a monstrous double headbutt off the top rope. When Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel of Imperium emerged moments after the contest to express their opinion that The Hunt disrespected Imperium’s “sacred” mat, the animalistic tandem charged them and sparked a post-match brawl. Alexander Wolfe soon joined the fray and tipped the scales of madness in the favor of the imposing faction. The Hunt was on as Wild Boar & Primate conquered Pretty Deadly in NXT UK’s opening match with a monstrous double headbutt off the top rope. When Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel of Imperium emerged moments after the contest to express their opinion that The Hunt disrespected Imperium’s “sacred” mat, the animalistic tandem charged them and sparked a post-match brawl. Alexander Wolfe soon joined the fray and tipped the scales of madness in the favor of the imposing faction. On the heels of his confrontation with Devlin, Dave Mastiff engaged Kenny Williams. And though his opponent carries the name The Lucky Yin, he would not prove fortunate in this outing. Although Williams fought back with a great deal of heart after an ankle injury, Bomber crushed his hopes for victory with the devastating Into the Void. On the heels of the breaking news from the desk of NXT UK General Manager Johnny Saint that Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster will defend their NXT UK Tag Team Championships against Gallus’ Mark Coffey & Wolfgang next week, the imposing Scottish challengers interrupted the titleholders as they were thanking the WWE Universe and sent the message that they are coming after the titles. In the wake of her victory over Isla Dawn last week, Piper Niven suffered a sneak attack at the hands of Jazzy Gabert and Jinny during a backstage interview. In response, the dominant competitor was focused on payback against The Fashionista’s right-hand enforcer when she went one-on-one with Gabert in today’s NXT UK main event. When Jinny got involved in the action one time too many, Niven responded with a vicious headbutt to The Fashionista. With the refereed preoccupied by getting the meddling Superstar out of the ring, Rhea Ripley suddenly came out of nowhere and took out Gabert at ringside to pave the way for a Niven victory. Was Ripley simply settling an old score? Although we can only speculate as to why The Mosh Pit Kid interfered in the match, her surprise appearance resulted in a huge loss for Gabert. Results ; ; *The Hunt (Primate & Wild Boar) defeated Pretty Deadly (Lewis Howley & Sam Stoker) *Jordan Devlin defeated Jack Starz *Dave Mastiff defeated Kenny Williams *Piper Niven defeated Jazzy Gabert (w/ Jinny) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-10-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 10-10-19 NXT UK 17.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #63 results * NXT UK results #63 at WWE.com * [ NXT UK results #63 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events